Government of the Galactic Empire
The government of the Galactic Empire in its current state harks backs to the days of Palpatine's regime. A complicated system of vying and overlapping authority, the government ensures the complete and total control of its Emperor. The Empire is a totalitarian regime that runs every aspect of its society, from the economy to the private lives of every Imperial citizen. Under Imperial law and the constitution, all sentients are considered Imperial citizens, although this has not stopped the Empire from widespread enslavement and prejudice towards non-humans. The head of state is undeniably the Emperor. The word of the Emperor is absolute and final. The Emperor's power is unlimited, and his authority is carried out by his personal lieutenants and advisers. However, the Emperor does not run the government. The Grand Vizier, appointed by the Emperor, ensures the operation and execution of Imperial law. Serving as the head of government and chairman, or president, of the Imperial Ruling Council, the Grand Vizier's authority is far and wide-reaching. The Ruling Council itself serves as the executive body of the government. The Council is comprised of the Emperor's advisers and other bureaucrats and influential members of Imperial society who establish the laws and policies of government. Due to the absence of any Senate, the Ruling Council also covers legislative duties, although the bulk of the legislative and representative work is handled by the Moff's Council. The Moff's Council, comprised of every Moff in Imperial territory, is headed up by the Supreme Moff and represents every sector within the Empire. Although they are not voted in by the constituents of each sector, the Moffs are responsible for the legislature in their respective sectors. The Moff's Council is a component of the Ruling Council, most Moffs chosen by the advisers. The advisers are always in conflict with one another. They are assigned to monitor a rival adviser's home territory and implement regulations for that territory by holding sway over the territory's Moffs. The Emperor often kills or replaces advisers at whim, sends them on far-flung missions to keep them isolated, and is only seen with only about twelve or so advisers at any given time, as a means to constantly keep the advisers on their toes and to ensure their absolute loyalty through their survival instincts. As another means of control, the Emperor appoints one to serve as commander-in-chief in the form of Military Executor and Supreme Commander. However, under Aleister Vadim's regime, the role of commander-in-chief has been merged with the head of government, effectively merging the two. The commander-in-chief's authority extends over the entire Imperial Military, including Imperial Intelligence. The two branches of the chief's office are the Grand Admiral's Council and the Grand General's Council. The commander-in-chief normally holds rank over the Ruling Council, as do the Grand Admirals and Grand Generals, though none hold any real say in the Ruling Council. COMPNOR is another element of the government, forming the bulk of the bureaucracy. A component of the Ruling Council, COMPNOR is the cultural and social body of the government, ensuring Imperial society forms up with the ideals of the New Order. They are also at heads with the military and Intelligence, observing the activities of the military and maintaining agents throughout it to ensure the military remains loyal to the Emperor. Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.